Episode 22: Lost And Found
This is the first episode of the second season of Degrassi: The Newest Generation. It is also the twenty third episode in the series. Plot This episode has voiceovers of every character as they enter Degrassi and go through their first day of school. Karli Reeves is walking to school and is confronted by Jacob Nelson, who seems more lonely then genuine for his actions. He thinks that Karli deserved what happened last year, despite the suicide of Ryan Cruz. Shy girl Mandy Clemons finds herself falling for Damien Russo, not knowing who he is or what his history is. Jenessa Newman confronts Karli when Karli enters the school. They talk for a while and pretend to be friends, but their voiceovers conclude that they have drifted apart because of the suicide and Jenessa is planning to take Karli's title as "Queen Bitch Of Degrassi". Shanae Preston and Brighton "Bright" Williams are introduced during the next scene. Shanae reveals her crush on Bright and Bright reveals that he has a crush on his foster sister, who is Lindsey Deveraux. Mandy realizes that she not only likes Damien, but she likes Degrassi's superstar Kyle Cross. Lindsey grows jealous and admits that Kyle and her sister, Kaycee Deveraux, had a relationship before the summer, during the time when Kaycee had gotten pregnant. Bright sees Brandi Wilson and immediately finds himself attracted to her. Damien and Kyle make fun of Jacob in class. Feeling bad for him, Mandy decides to stand up to Damien and Kyle. They try to tell her that Jacob isn't as innocent as she assumes he is, but she ignores them and helps him to the bathroom after he begins to cry. She thinks that Kyle and Damien are homophobic and mistakes their anger toward him as bullying. Kenta "Ken" Nakamura is introduced, falling for Tessa George as she directs him to the classroom. Jacob and Mandy talk briefly in the bathroom and Mandy explains that she hates bullies. Sophie Walton and Milena Zelimir are introduced and both already hate each other, shooting insults to each other. Milena is showing Sophie around the school and Sophie decides that she is going to try out for the Power Squad. Karli tries to be nice to Ken, but fails miserably, making him feel weird about her. Damien, however, tries to talk to multiple girls, who all deny him the chance to date him because of his history with girls. Cade Harrison grows more and more scared of Bright, because Bright seems like a scary guy to him. Jason Palmers arrives in Kyle's homeroom. Kyle tries to deny knowing Jason, but Jason embarrasses Kyle, forcing him to talk to him. Kyle reveals that Jason and he used to be friends, but something happened that made them split apart. Jason, in a voiceover, reveals that he wants to become friends with Kyle once again and isn't going to let anyone get in his way. Facts *Not all the main cast is introduced in this episode. All of the returning characters except for Kaycee Deveraux and Grace Sanders have appearances, along with a few of the new characters. *Kyle Cross was originally supposed to be a dropout this season. *Voice overs are new addition to the RPG, and are first used in this season. Cast Main cast (in order of appearance): *Willa Holland as Karli Reeves *Devon Werkheiser as Jacob Cameron *Alyson Stoner as Mandy Clemons *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Damien Russo *Anna-Lynn McCord as Jenessa Newman *Rachel Regulier as Shanae Preston *Arlen Escarpeta as Brighton "Bright" Williams *A.J. Perez as Kyle Cross *Hilary Duff as Lindsey Devereaux *Ashlee Simpson as Brandi Wilson *Goki Maeda as Kenta "Ken" Nakamura *Demi Lovato as Tessa George * Emma Degerstedt as Sophie Walton * Mihola Terzic as Milena Zelimir * Skander Keynes as Cade Harrison *Andre Kinney as Jason Palmers